Plutarch
|kanji = プルタルコス |rōmaji = Purutarukosu |alias = * * * |race = *Dragon *Human (Formally - Athenian) |gender = Male |age = 400+ |height = *178cm (human) *110m (360ft - Dragon) |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Amber (human) |hair = Purple (Human) |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = *Draconic Order *Tarch Family |mark location = |occupation = Dragonlord |previous occupation = * * |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = Glutarch |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , famously referred as the , recorded in legend as was an Athenian-born Eurasian human male , and the only known Dragonlord of the Draconic Order during the Second War on the continent of Eurasia. However due to his overuse of his Dragon Slayer Magic, tansformed him permanently into a dragon, and soon after believed to been the only individual who held his own against Acnologia during the times of the Dragon King Festival. As a Athenian, he was born in an high-classed culture enivorment of knowledge and soecity. Grew up in the city of Athens where he grow up in becoming an philosopher. Thanks to his dedication to the persuit of knowledge and advancement in soceity as an whole, he brought in the justice system and the idea of giving chances to anything, including of other races. An advocate of equality, he bring in the equal rights to woman in Athens and the entirety of the contient. Upon the outbreak of the Second War, he was hand selected by Ascalon to become an Dragon Slayer and gained the title of Dragonlord in the Draconic Order. Etymology Plutarch is a ancient Eurasian name of Athenian origin, with the word "plu" derived from the word Blue "blo͞o" combined with the word Tarch derived from "torche" meaning "twisted thing" from Ancient Athenian language. His name as a whole may refer to his use of Aqua Dragon Slayer Magic, a Water-element Dragon Slayer Magic, with Tarch referring to his dragonification, twisting his physical form. Biography Early Life Born over 400 years to unnamed individuals in the kingdom of Athens, Plutarch was young child living in the capital city of Athens where he studied in the Athenian library. By the time he was 21, he was designated the Arch-historian in the Department of Knowledge in the Athenian sect of the Anglican Church. When dragons began to become more problematic across the continent, dragons began to form relationships with humanity, which prompted them to teach humans the art of Dragon Slayer Magic. Plutarch was one of the selected individuals and was taught upon by the dragon known as Ascalon, learning Ascalon Dragon Slayer Magic and participated in the Second War. Appearance Plutarch is a 178cm tall ex-human male with purple hair and amber eyes, a muscular build with finely toned muscles. He has light complexion and gives a aura of power. Personality Plutarch was considered a eccentric amongst the Athenians, always loving to involve into the deeper meanings of the universe, the whys and hows. He enjoyed researching and studying not only the , but also the spiritualistic sides of existence. He's always seemed to discovered answers or some idea on what something is, which also made him travel to across Eurasia to get those answers. Due to his innate intellect and understanding of the fundementals, he was hand-picked by Ascalon to become a Dragon Slayer. Calm and calculative, he's had shown to rarely get a outburst of rages, but does so through his facial expressions. Not only that, he's also confident on his way of thinking and how he percieved the entire world, which can appear to be , which he agrees with. But regardless, he compassion for others was his greater quality, after he was taught Dragon Slayer Magc, he instantly participated in the Second War, which eventually earned him the title of Dragonlord and in-turn Dragonborn after transforming into a dragon. Dragon Sound After becoming a dragon, he appeared to lost the physical capacity of human speech, only having a sound of a screech or "roar" in this case. This is due to his mouth not being capable of forming the right pronounciations, which according to James Cook comes out of a nightmare of horror story. The sounds is said to give chills, screechings of pain and agony. Magic & Abilities : Plutarch's Dragon Slayer Magic over the element of water. Taught to him by the Dragon Emperor Ascalon, the magic transformed Plutarch's physiology into a water dragon, or more precise akin to the Dragon Emperor. Gaining the lungs, and body of the dragon, he became immune to anythig Water related, including gaining the power to "breathe" underwater, manipulate water with his spells and project a powerful wall of water, which he can change the pressure and size, thus granting an powerful dragon roar. In the Draconic Order, he was said to been one of the most powerful Dragon Slayers of his time, being the only individual to become the Dragonlord and in-turn became the legendary Dragonborn. His power over water also allows him to create water constructs, and perform freezing spells of boiling water spells thanks to his draconic physiology. Shapeshifting: Like with Acnologia and Irene, Plutarch upon dragonification retrained the ability enter and exit his powerful draconic aquatic form at will, granting him a multitude of physical capabiliies. *'Flight': As a dragon, Plutarch can in fact fly though the air without the need of wings, though typically prefers below the oceans. *'Enhanced Durability': Plutarch as a dragon is capable of simply shrugging almost any attacks directed at him, shown no signs of even being affected by the weapons of the Magic Council's warships, or fired upon by pirates. His draconic form allowed him to even fight against Acnologia in his dragon form. However Plutarch was forced to retreat after a near-fatal injury done by Acnologia. *'Enhanced Strength': Plutarch's physical strength as a dragon allows him to easily, effortlessly break through dense rock and cavarns in the ocean depths, destroy through walls and other structures his ease. His physical strength was even shown he was able to even subjugate Acnologia with his body for a small time before forcing his release due to Acnologia's strength in contrast. *'Dragon's Roar': As a dragon, Plutarch is able to fire a even more powerful version of his Aqua Dragon's Roar spell, being said to be just as powerful as Acnologia's, but just underpowered where the black dragon's roar is superior. *'Enhanced Magic Power': In Dragon form, Plutarch's overall magical power is increased many times over that goes with the dragon name. With much more greater levels of magic power, he's able to tap into his potential and perform spells he would not normally perform in his human form. Immense Strength: Plutarch was hailed to been the most physically superior Dragon Slayer of the Eurasian continent, which he held the strength needed to take out dragons with his bare hands (with his Slayer Magic enchantments) but rarely used any offensive spells such as Aqua Dragon Slash or Aqua Dragon Roar. This raw strength was even demonstrated when he ventured to Ishgar where he battled against Acnologia in his human form, and was able to hold his ground physically before being overpowered by Acnologia. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Even in his human form, Plutuarch demonstrated heightened reflexes and agility that allowed him to go toe-to-toe against Acnologia for a period of time. He's able to effectively react and counteract against attacks made against him. This even goes where he was able to avoid potentially fatal strikes by Acnologia on his vital organs, though he was unable to avoid getting his leg, and thus lost his right leg. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Plutach was a master martial artist and hand-to-hand unarmed combatant where his skill and physical prowess allowed him to actually become a threat to Acnologia during the Dragon King Festival. Throughout his early years as a Dragon Slayer, he demonstrated to fight against armed Knight Magi were overwhelemed due to this very fact. His martial art prowess came in handyw going against Acnologia, where he was able to even held dominance over Acnologia due to this very fact, and even forced Acnologia to enter his Dragon Form. Immense Magic Power: Plutarch is believed by all of Eurasia to be the only individual who held the magic power required to take on the black dragon from Eurasian mythology (most likely identified as Acnologia), he demonstrated overwhelming magic power where it was just shy off in being close to Acnologia's. Legends told of his magic power is held in the highest regards on the continent. Even exerting magic power into his Slayer Magic, he still held massive resevoirs of magic power, indicating he still has much to use even performing a Dragon Roar in his dragon form. Semi-Immortality: By becoming a dragon, Plutarch also attained a degree of immortality, being unable to age no longer when he first transformed into a dragon, he's now unable to gain earthly, human diseases or viruses and wont be affected by most poisons of toxins. Trivia & Notes *Named after , later named, upon becoming a , Lucius Mestrius Plutarchus, a and ist, known primarily for his and . He is classified as a . Plutarch's surviving works were written in Greek, but intended for both Greek and Roman readers. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Category:Ancient Characters